


[德哈]《摆渡人》番外

by Antarctic_Zhang



Category: Harry·Potter
Genre: Drarry, M/M, 德哈
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-12-01 19:18:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20872343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antarctic_Zhang/pseuds/Antarctic_Zhang





	[德哈]《摆渡人》番外

“Mr.Potter！请问Malfoy家族是不是对您采用了什么方法才让您出庭为他们作证？诸如威逼利诱一类的肮脏手段？”  
“Mr.Potter！有小道消息称您为Malfoy家族辩护是出于私心，请问是这样的吗？是怎样的私心？”  
“Mr.Potter！据内部消息称您将在一月后正式在魔法部供职，破例直接晋升为傲罗队长。请问是这样的吗？”  
“Mr.Potter！针对目前仍流窜在魔法界的食死徒余孽，您有什么想说的？对于魔法部对待这些余孽的措施您有什么看法？”  
“Mr.Potter...”  
从Harry出现在众人面前的第一刻起，为了拿到第一手资料抢占先机的记者们就疯狂的将话筒递上来，大声喊着自己想要询问的问题。每个人都希望Harry能听到自己的问题进而得到回答，因此每个人都吼出了自己最大的声音，导致一切声音汇聚成了比较响亮的嗡嗡声。Harry一句话都听不清，只看到被保卫人员辛苦隔出的一条走道两边是状态可以用癫狂来形容的记者们，他们的话筒直直往走道里伸。  
老实说他有点被吓到了，因为记者们的狂热不仅仅是因为想要拿到新闻，也是因为巫师界最大的威胁黑魔王终于走向了死亡，光明终于重新回到大地。他看到有些记者的脸上还有泪水，接着不知道是谁带头，嘈杂的呼声渐渐停了下来，而掌声越来越大。  
他脸上烧起火来，不自在的加快了脚步缩着脖子快速往前走。  
在战争结束后Malfoy一家没有被逮捕，Draco协助击败食死徒的战功不能被掩盖，并且Harry站出来以自身作保，故他们只是被软禁在家中，周围有傲罗实时监控，结界里施用了禁止移形换影的魔咒。他们被允许与辩护律师联络，而庭审日期定在这天。  
除了与律师的交流，Malfoy被禁止与外界进行任何往来，就算是信件也被魔法部截断，留待庭审结束后再进行处理。同时他们进入法庭的方式也特殊，是在多个傲罗的陪同下由特殊通道避开其余人进庭。  
也就是说，Draco和Harry有一个多月没有见过面了。  
担心眼神交流过密会被记录下来导致后续判定中削弱他作为人证证词的力量，Harry刻意的避开了Draco的眼神，Draco却不避讳的看着他，甚至在Harry没控制好他们视线对上时冲他笑了一下。  
面对Voldemort面无惧色，在法庭上Harry却是紧张的很。他手心出着汗，心跳快而无序纷乱，深呼吸着努力让自己放松下来。  
气氛不算很友好，但好在没有剑拔弩张。流程进入Harry陈述的部分，他回应了鼓励的望着他的Draco一个眼神，无处安放的手握住身前的栏杆，他用了些力道，紧张的情绪被突然的挥散开来了。  
一切思绪突然就清晰了。 他叙述了一些经历以及在战斗时的匆匆一瞥，面对陪审团对于Malfoy夫妇的质疑他有力的道：“Malfoy重视家人，家族观念极强。他们顾全大局，信奉没有永恒的朋友，没有永恒的敌人。”他略去后面的几句话：“将这两个特质结合来看，在Draco成为反抗Voldemort战斗的主力军并且Voldemort大势已去一切迹象都表明他会失败时，Malfoy夫妇肯定会站在Voldemort的对立面。”  
经过这段时间的休养，Malfoy夫妇的面色已好了许多。举手投足都完美符合礼仪，面对众人掺杂了许多感情的眼光时他们甚至是显得有些轻蔑的。除却在Harry以教名称呼Draco时两人有一瞬的惊讶，转头看着面色平静无波只眼中荡着笑意的Draco。  
Harry说完才发现不对。他装作什么都没有发生的继续自己的叙述，进入最后的总结。  
“Draco是无罪的。“Harry坚定的开口：“他不仅在我被抓住的时候救了我一次，更在我被死咒打中后救了我。”我们互相救了对方。Draco与他对视做出口型，他们笑起来。  
庭审结束。Malfoy家族被判处一定数额的罚款，以及名下一些财产充公。这样的惩罚跟如果Harry不出庭作证会有的惩罚比起来微乎其微，已经比Lucius预计的要好太多了。  
在走道上Lucius截住Harry：“感谢你为我们做出的辩护，Potter。”他颔首致意：“针对此次你的帮助，Malfoy允诺将在未来给予你一定的回报，用以表示我们实质上的感谢。”Harry不自在的摆了摆手想要说话，但在他开口之前Lucius话风一转：“但为什么你会对Malfoy的特质如此熟悉？”  
他眼神锋利，透着些猜测与揣摩。Narcissa站在他身侧，看着Harry的眼神显得柔和许多。女人的第六感总是更加敏锐的，Malfoy夫妇二人一人是明着来的如刀剑般的锋利切入人心剖出思想，一人是如流水般的柔和渗入人心触及思想，无论是谁都让Harry有种自己被看穿的感觉。  
他不自觉的咽了口唾液，他知道自己应该赶快回答，却发现自己脑子里一片空白，他不知道该回答些什么。他下意识的求助的看向Draco，却看到那人抱着手臂幸灾乐祸的看着自己，他一瞬间被灵感女神洒下的水花击中了。  
“...您们知道？”他试探性的开口询问道。  
“勉强及格。”Lucius收起眼神，不咸不淡的看着明显泄露了真相的Draco。Narcissa温和的笑起来：“小龙和我们说了。谢谢你的证词，我们很感激。”  
通过一个古老的魔咒，两名男巫师也可以诞下子嗣。铂金荣耀可以延续，两人身世门当户对，而且Harry的身份是镶了金的救世主。在这样的情况下，擅长审时度势的Malfoy没有理由给儿子阻力。  
一切进行的顺顺畅畅。  
  
“放松些...”Draco吻着Harry的嘴唇温声哄着，握着他的腰下身继续往里进。穴道虽刚经过扩张可也是初次开拓，要接纳进他还是太勉强。嫩肉紧紧裹着他的性器，或进或出都难。Draco额上渗出些汗珠，死死压着自己想要不管不顾直接撞进去的冲动，竭力的按捺着自己。  
Harry知道自己该放松下来，他在努力，可成效微乎其微。他抖着身子抓着床单在呼吸之间努力让自己放松下来，可Draco在他体内的存在感太明显，他能清晰感受到他的形状与热度，他紧张的不由自主。  
“...你咬我咬得太紧了。”Draco难耐的喘了口气，终于忍不住在他耳边开口。他本意只是想陈述这一事实，但他立刻感受到了Harry忽然的绞紧。他吸了口凉气停下动作缓了缓，才再度往里进：“我说的是实话。”  
“闭嘴！”Harry咬着牙低声道。他面上的红晕色度加深了些，范围一直蔓延到耳根。在这方面他脸皮薄的很，他没想到会从Draco嘴里听到这样的话。  
相比之下，Draco要显得游刃有余的多。他不觉得这有什么羞耻的，在知道Harry听不得这样的话后更是有意的说出口，听起来却像是只是正儿八经的在叙述，陈述着Harry的反应。  
Harry恨不得把他的嘴堵上，一边告诉着自己这没有什么，一边采取鸵鸟政策把头埋进枕头里催眠自己什么都听不到。  
在Draco顶到点后情况就更让人难堪了。他恶意的放缓了抽插的速度让Harry听被翻搅出的水声，在他收缩穴道时提醒他身体的情况。Harry从没发现这家伙的恶劣还能体现在这个方面。  
  
后续的发展一直走着上坡路。从学校毕业后Draco继承了家业，进军珠宝业及至后来的糖果业；Harry进入魔法部成为一名傲罗，在工作一段时间后因不满让他当花瓶、吉祥物的安排冷静的辞了职，并在Draco身边做起了秘书。  
婚礼在毕业后的半年在Malfoy家花园里举行。这件事情在魔法界掀起轩然大波，但质疑与辱骂诋毁的声音被压了下去，祝福的声音成为主流。  
至此，一切和平，幸福美满。  


[END]


End file.
